Fire Spirits
"These three Fire Spirits are on a kamikaze mission to give you a warm hug. It'd be adorable if they weren't on fire." Summary *The Fire Spirits are unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It spawns three area damage, short ranged Fire Spirits with low hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Fire Spirits card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. *Fire Spirits launch themselves at their target when attacking. *They resemble small bits of coal with arms and legs that are on fire. Strategy *Fire Spirits' splash damage are useful against groups of weak, small troops like Goblins, Spear Goblins, Minions and Minion Horde. **Make sure the Minion Horde or the Minions are distracted first, otherwise the Fire Spirits will be easily taken out. **The Fire Spirits can also take out three out of four Barbarians if they are alone and are bunched up in a square. If they are in a straight line, the Fire Spirits may only take down two out of the four Barbarians. ***But pulling the Barbarians will cause them to splash all of them when done correctly. **With proper placement, the Fire Spirits can be used to counter a Goblin Barrel completely. **Fire Spirits can also be used to counter the Three Musketeers if coupled with Zap. If executed properly, the Zap will stun the Three Musketeers and the Fire Spirits will destroy them, resulting in a positive Elixir trade of 4 to 9 (a massive 5 Elixir advantage) **Due to this splash, it's a good idea to pair them with troops that deal high damage but are easily stopped by the small troops mentioned, such as Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Prince. *They are best used defensively, as they only deal a small amount of damage to Crown Towers, and will often die before they make it within range. *Due to the 1 second deploy time, it is not recommended to drop them in the middle of a group of troops. The enemy troops will make short work of the Fire Spirits before they can attack. *They weaken Hog Riders enough for them to deal hardly a few hits. *It is effective to back up a push with the Fire Spirits. For example, if you are pushing with a P.E.K.K.A. with Fire Spirits behind and your opponent drops Minions to counter, their mistake is immediately punished as the Fire Spirits make short work of them, allowing your P.E.K.K.A to continue to deal damage. *Never use Fire Spirits directly against a Crown Tower unless it has very low hitpoints, or otherwise the towers will make easy work of them. **Note that using the Fire Spirits against a Crown Tower may result in you losing your defense for Minions and Barbarians. **However, using the Fire Spirits as a cycle card can be effective for dealing chip damage to a tower, but only if the Fire Spirits are an equal or greater level than the Crown Towers. **If you pair them up with a Hog Rider they can do damage to the tower or take out defending troops such as Barbarians or Minion Hordes. ***A better way of using this combo is with a pig push, go to the Hog Rider page for the info. *A good card to pair with them is the Zap, this combo can take out all the units that Fireball can, at a lower cost, but higher risk. *You can use units to soak them up, Skeletons is a positive elixir trade but you have to put them on top of the Fire Spirits. **This also works with the Ice Spirit but it is recommended to let your Ice Spirits take out the Fire Spirits rather than using it to soak them up. **Pulling will only cause 1 or 2 to aggro. ***But you shouldn't also put your distraction unit in front of the Arena Tower because they can splash your unit and your Arena Tower. Trivia *The Fire Spirits were added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Fire Spirit's area damage radius by 25%. *It is one of two troops to die as a part of their attack, the other being the Ice Spirit. *The Furnace is a building that spawns Fire Spirits. *"Kamikaze" is a Japanese word that in Western usage refers to suicide attacks, which is how they attack. *It is one of the two troops that deals more damage in one hit than its own health, the other being Sparky. *Each Fire Spirit will do the same damage as a Zap of the equivalent level. *It remains a mystery why it is unlocked at Arena 5 instead of 4. **Theory by NewSpace: Maybe because they are magical because magic is part of a Wizard and spirits are part of magic, however the furnace dosen't make any sense on why it is unlocked on Spell Valley. ru:Огненные духиit:Spiriti del fuocode:Feuergeister Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards